


You are Mine

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, discussion of how someone isn't who they thought they were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: In the wake of Allura's discovery the person everyone thought was Takeshi Shirogane wants to know that his husband is still his
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Broken Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 7





	You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

You are Mine

“So wait are you saying your not really the man I married,” he asked Takeshi from where he was sitting on their bed. “Are you saying my husband died when that druid did whatever she did?” He could only stare up at the face of his husband as the full horror of that statement hit him.

“No, don’t even doubt that I’m yours and you’re mine,” Takeshi said kneeling down. “What I’m saying is that I’m not who I thought I was.” Takeshi looked down, “the real Takeshi Shirogane died before he ever came to Earth I just had his left over memories since I was kind of born when he died.” He looked uncomfortable, “anything left over from him and the clone was taken away when the druid did what ever they did and I’m still the same man you met who fell in love with you, I just don’t have their baggage anymore.” He reached over took his hands. “Is any of this making sense?”

“Not really,” he said to his husband trying to understand. “You say you were born when he died but what does that even mean?” He just didn’t understand how someone could be born when someone else died. 

“It means that whatever was in this body call it a soul, quintessence or whatever died when Allura put the original Shiro’s in and then the original Shiro died when this body rejected his whatever,” Takeshi said. “But this body didn’t die it kept on living and slowly I became my own person and that was why everything felt wrong until I found you.” His husband released his hand with his flesh and blood one and then put it against his cheek. “Your the first person I made a real choice to get to know and fall in love with understand your what’s real to me not any thing I may have forgotten about because none of that was mine but you, you are mine.” His husband then said softly, “at least I hope your still mine.”

“Of course I am,” he said and he meant it. He might not really understand any of this but he loved his husband and that had to be enough. Takeshi leaned forward and kissed him then hard pushing him back down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “Takeshi...” he said a bit surprised. 

“Shhhh… Just let me do this for you,” Takeshi said and then slid down him to waist and began to undo the pants of the uniform. All too soon his uniform pants and underwear were down and Takeshi’s mouth was on him sucking deeply.

He threw back his head and moaned enjoying the sensation. He heard the drawer beside their bed opening and opened his eyes. He saw Takeshi had sent his floating arm over there to get the lube. He heard the bottle opening and then felt his husband slick finger entering him. “Takeshi?” He was a bit surprised usually he was the active party during their sex life.

“Quiet,” Takeshi said as he stopped sucking and looked up, “lay on your side on the bed.” He felt himself getting even more aroused as he quickly did so. He’d always enjoyed the rare times when Takeshi was the more dominant in bed. He still thought about those mornings before all this happened when their life had seemed on track when Takeshi would wake him up just to have sex.

His husband climbed up behind him a glance showed he’d already undone his pants and freed his cock from his underwear. Takeshi’s metal hand was under his head then lifting his chin up so his husband could learn his mouth near his ear. “Your mine right,” his husband said and then slid his lubed cock into him. 

He let out a long moan as his husband began to fuck him hard reaching around with his human hadn to jerk him off. “Answer me Curtis,” his husband said as his metal fingers closed on his throat no real pressure just a light touch. “Tell me who you belong to?”

“You I belong to you,” he said and in response his husband began to fuck him harder and faster. He was loving it and then he felt himself getting ready to climax and he didn’t want it to stop but he was too turned on to say anything. Soon enough he was climaxing and he could feel his husband pulling out of him and moving his hand back. “come inside me Taskeshi, show me I’m yours.” His husband didn’t hesitate to resume fucking him and soon enough was grunting and climaxing inside him. “I’m yours,” he said again.

“That’s right, and I’m yours,” Takeshi said in between his heavy breaths. He was hopeful that this new side of his husband was going to stick around for a while because he liked it a lot.

The End


End file.
